Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats
by WeWilPracticeACapperOrTwo
Summary: A collection of mostly one-shots, range from funny, romantic, friendship, or depression. R&R Plz.


Little Red Corvette

 **Note: This specific chapter is dedicated to the wonderful musician Prince, rest in peace. Here's some getting over heartbreak Pouncival and Etcetera one-shot, enjoy!**

~~~Little Red Corvette~~~

Pouncival sprawled uncomfortably on a small pillow, salty tears throwing his thick white and brown fur amuck. Heartbreak pain was getting to him, and getting to him hard. His brother Tumblebrutus had tried to cheer him up, that wouldn't work. His parents Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks tried to set him up with some one, that didn't work. He simply refused to accept help from anyone, they didn't understand! His friends Etcetera, Jemima, Mistoffelees, and Plato all tried to talk with him on separate occasions, but he shut them all outside, none of them were even let in the room.

 **** _I guess I should've known  
By the way you parked your car sideways  
That it wouldn't last  
See you're the kinda person  
That believes in makin' out once  
Love 'em and leave 'em fast_

His heart would only beat for Bombalurina, his soul and mind only told him that Bomby was the only queen for him, none of the others could even compare to him, but she used him like a tissue, manipulating him into loving her, and then left him on a pile of trash, alone. He had gone looking for her, seeing if she had just wandered, or had gone back to her den, but he found her in the arms of the damned Rum Tum Tugger, looking at him longingly, she never looked at him like that! Neither of them even noticed him.

 _I guess I must be dumb  
'Cause you had a pocket full of horses  
Trojan and some of them used  
But it was Saturday night  
I guess that makes it all right  
And you say what have I got to lose?  
And honey I say_

 _Little red Corvette  
Baby you're much too fast  
Little red Corvette  
You need a love that's gonna last_

The final blow had been when the two of them announced they were to be mated at the next Jellicle Ball. It ruined him, breaking his young delicate spirit, leaving him empty inside, like a gouged out pumpkin. All he wanted was to have a connection with her, to be part of her life, but instead he was just the guy she messed around with once and then left. Was it too much to just ask for a mate? He should have been smarted and realized the immediate signs, but he choosed to ignore them and have the temporary heat and passion at the time. __

 _I guess I should of closed my eyes  
When you drove me to the place  
Where your horses run free  
'Cause I felt a little ill  
When I saw all the pictures  
Of the jockeys that were there before me_

He was to ignorant, he had known Admetus, Alonzo, Coricopat, and even the blasted Tugger had all been with her before him, he didn't care, he thought he was special, but he wasn't. She never looked at him lovingly, or like she enjoyed any of it, she just stood there and took it, let him ravage her. It was Pouncival's fault that he got his heart shattered.

 _Believe it or not  
I started to worry  
I wondered if I had enough class  
But it was Saturday night  
I guess that makes it all right  
And you say, "Baby, have you got enough gas?"  
Oh yeah_

 _Little red Corvette  
Baby you're much to fast, yes you are  
Little red Corvette  
You need to find a love that's gonna last, ah huh_

It had been a month since that had happened, Pouncival was underweight, eating the food his family dropped off for him. He had actually though he had a shot with the queen of the junkyard? He was a young tom, barely out of his kitten stages, there was nothing special about him. He couldn't do acrobatics as well as Tumblebrutus, he couldn't sing as well as Jemima, he couldn't do magic as well as Misto, he wasn't as strong as Plato, he didn't have as much energy as Etcetera, and he wasn't as smart as Electra, he was just a boring mishmash off all of them, and he tried to hook up with the queen if the junkyard! I mean seriously, what was he honestly thinking?

 _A body like yours (A body like yours)  
Oughta be in jail (Oughta be in jail)  
'Cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene  
('Cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene)  
Move over baby (Move over baby)  
Gimme the keys (Gimme the keys)  
I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine  
(I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine)_

Maybe he could change her mind, maker her his. But whatever thoughts he got in his head, he instantly knew that that wouldn't work, she had slipped out of his grasp and into Tugger's. But there was a way out, a way to get out of the pain: to solve his eternal issue, to let him go. He still rested, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. __

 _Little red Corvette  
Baby you're much to fast  
Little red Corvette  
You need to find a love that's gonna last_

 _Little red Corvette  
Honey you got to slow down (Got to slow down)  
Little red Corvette  
'Cause if you don't you gonna run your  
Little red Corvette right in the ground_

 _(Little red Corvette)  
Right down to the ground (Honey you got to slow down) you, you, you got to  
Slow down (Little red Corvette) you're movin' much too fast  
(Too fast) you need to find a love that's gonna last_

 _Girl, you got an ass like I never seen  
And the ride,  
I say the ride is so smooth  
You must be a limousine_

Pouncival slunk out of the den, making sure not to wake up his family, he luckily stumbled out of the den, alerting no one. He rolled to a pile of garbage, stacking higher than the rest of them, enough to crush a young cat if he were to fall. Pouncival ran up quickly, small pieces of junk falling off. Until soon he was at the very top. There was a light breeze, making the tom more scared, but he knew he had to get out of his issues quickly. __

 _Baby you're much to fast  
Little red Corvette  
You need a love, you need a love that's  
That's gonna last  
(Little red Corvette)  
Babe you got to slow down (you got to slow down)  
Little red Corvette  
'Cause if you don't, 'cause if you don't,  
You gonna run your body right into the ground (Right into the ground)  
Right into the ground (Right into the ground)  
Right into the ground (Right into the ground)_

 _Little red Corvette_

He prepared to jump, looking down at the ground far below him, when suddenly a loud noise filled the air.

"Pounce! Stop!" A white and yellow queen yelled. Pouncival turned around to see Etcetera directly behind him.

"Pouncival don't do this!" She cried, clinging on to his chest fur. Her own tears mixing with his.

"Cetty, what are you doing up here? Just leave me alone." He told her, turning away ready to jump again. Etcetera grabbed onto his hair, pulling him towards her.

"No Pounce, just tell me what's upsetting you, I'm sure we can figure this out! You don't have to do this!" She cried, wrapping her hands around his stomach in a bear hug, making sure he couldn't escape. That's when Pouncival broke down, tears streamed down his face falling onto her paws.

"Seriously Pouncival, why are you so upset?' She asked, hugging him, nuzzling his head, pulling him closer as he crumpled in her arms.

"I felt so alone in this world since Bomby left me, I felt like I couldn't fight my own depression…"

"And?" She asked, liking how he was growing stronger, and was holding her tighter in his arms, breathing softly in Etcetera's ears.

"Then you came." He replied, entwining our tails together.

That's when the trash pile gave in, thankfully they landed back onto another pile, Etcetera landed on Pouncival, she was blushing wildly. That's when he lowered himself onto her, attacking her lips with his own. It was a sweet kiss, one that they would eventually their children and grandchildren, and at that moment: there was no pain.

 **That actually turned out better than I expected. So anyways this is my new story "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats," which is going to be stories with lyrics to a song and a story, some of them will be overlapping, some are actually relevant to my written songs, some are a crack fic, and some are purely just for fun, if you don't enjoy the ships I ship, well why are you reading something you hate? That just doesn't make any sense, stop it please! Ok, bye now!**


End file.
